Tree House Stories
by Krux and Layton inc
Summary: Compilation de textes qui ne pourraient faire une fic.... Roll eyes Attention, texte classé R, parce que plutôt explicite.
1. Introduction

Tree House Stories…

C'est une compilation de courtes histoires du monde perdu. Je vous avertis, ne sautez pas l'introduction, c'est important.

Krux and Layton inc. a une fois de plus prouvé son arrogance, sa témérité et sa passion pour l'écriture ! Malheureusement, il en résulte un résultat parfois un peu traumatisant.

Tout ce qui ne ferait jamais une vraie fic, pour raison de vraisemblance, mais tout ce que nous avons tout de même réussi à écrire (on est bollées ;) lolll), c'est ici que nous le publierons. Mais attention, cette compilation est R.

Je vous donne par exemple l'histoire de Kim; une passion déroutante. Kim a une fois de plus prouvé son talent ! Mais… c'est R ! Et ne pensez pas qu'elle a exagéré en cotant son histoire R. Prenez l'avertissement au sérieux. Âmes et yeux sensibles, s'abstenir !! Loll !

À chaque fois que nous aurons une inspiration soudaine (ou un pari lolll !) sur un couple inusité ou sur un couple conventionnel qui a décidé d'approfondir ses relations *roll eyes*, c'est ici que nous la publierons. C'est un recueil de texte en gros !

Mais nous ne voulons pas que vous preniez ceci comme une grosse blague. Les deux textes écrits à date sont écrits de façon sérieuse, alors, je le répète, à vos risques et péril.

Je vous le dis une dernière fois. Cette « fic » est R. Et ce n'est parce qu'on est jeune qu'il faut nous croire innocentes ! *Autre roulement de yeux*. Nous vous aurons avertis. Lisez avec précautions lolll !!

Kim & Daphnée 


	2. Véronica et Marguerite

Hello ! 

Voici le premier texte de notre série. Il porte sur Véronica/Marguerite. Je vous le laisse avec l'avertissement et le titre que je lui avais donné au départ ;) Il est le résultat d'un pari. Je vous avertis, il n'y a rien de R. Mais si la relation de deux femmes ensemble vous choque, courrez vous cacher !

_Écrit par Daphnée (et oui, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris)_

Texte que je dois rendre au plus tard Jeudi le 11 décembre 2003 à Kim Laporte.

Tout d'abord il y a moi. Ensuite, vient mon cerveau, mon cœur, mon esprit et ma conscience. Je suis le chef et prend les décisions finales, comme une démocratie.

Pour écrire ces quelques lignes, j'ai mis son cœur de côté, parce qu'il pleurait trop du pari qu'elle avait fait et j'ai également rejeté sa conscience, parce qu'elle lui criait trop après. (elle me crie souvent après lolll *roll eyes*)

Alors, me voilà seule avec mon cerveau qui semble avoir un certain don pour aligner des mots et mon esprit, qui avertit mon cerveau quand le tout n'est pas assez humain.

Je dois vous dire que mon esprit divague beaucoup et j'en suis désolée. Et je dois vous dire que mon cerveau est un étroit affilié de mon esprit. Soyez indulgent.

Ce bref texte est le résultat d'un pari. Je prendrai mon cœur et ma conscience pour l'évaluer plus tard. Mais maintenant, je suis ce que me dictent… mon cerveau et mon esprit !

Kim, je vais gagner mon pari, j'ai confiance en mes capacités ! Lolll ;) !

*-*-*

Chapitre 13 (on va dire !)

Roxton était mort depuis 4 longs et pénibles mois. Sûrement les mois les plus longs que personne n'avait jamais réussi à vivre. 

Marguerite avait finit par cesser de pleurer. Elle avait troqué sa tristesse contre un air toujours froid et distant. Retour à la case départ.

Les disputes de Malone et Véronica avaient doublé d'intensité. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ils ne se regardaient plus. Et Finn en profitait pour draguer Malone. L'horreur.

Challenger était toujours dans le coma. Sans l'aide de Gaspard, les membres du Tree House n'auraient su comment l'aider. Mais de toute façon, Georges avait quitté la maison avant la mort de Roxton pour aller aider Gaspard dans ses recherches alors…

Trois filles et un garçon dans la maison. C'était le chaos total. L'anarchie, le désespoir, l'enfer.

Ce soir-là, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre horrible. Les seules étoiles qui avaient osé se montrer n'osaient pas trop briller, ayant peur de fâcher les membres du Tree House, plus nerveux que jamais.

Marguerite était assise, près de la tombe de Roxton. Elle soupira. 

Elle entendit encore Véronica s'approcher. Ah oui. Elle essayait encore de venir lui parler. 

Non Véronica, ça ne servirait à rien, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Roxton ! Voilà ce que Marguerite aurait voulu dire. Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient depuis ce terrible incident qui avait tant coûté à tous.

Mais Véronica ne sembla pas se diriger vers Marguerite. Elle pleurait et s'en allait dans la direction totalement opposée. 

Intriguée, l'héritière se leva et suivit les pleurs. Véronica marchait en direction… de la rivière Sumerlee. Le point de rencontre de tous leurs malheurs… 

Marguerite ne comprit qu'après quelques minutes. À chaque seconde, Véronica allait plus vite comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire serait douloureux… non, la blonde n'allait pas se recueillir comme à l'habitude, elle allait se suicider !

Accélérant le pas, Marguerite rattrapa Véronica et empoigna son bras.

- Lâche-moi ! s'écria Véronica

- Non ! 

Véronica tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de la brunette mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

- Ça suffit maintenant Véronica ! Je te suis infiniment reconnaissante pour toute la patience dont tu as fait preuve avec moi, mais maintenant c'est à toi de te remettre sur pied. Oublie Malone bon sang !

- Et il faudrait que j'oublie tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal ?!

La blondinette pleurait à chaudes larmes, même si elle essayait de se contenir.

À la lueur des timides étoiles, elle aperçut le reflet vert des yeux de son amie. Ce fut comme… une révélation.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Il y avait des choses bien pires dans la vie. Elle était en bonne santé, belle, intelligente, jeune… Oui, elle avait souffert. Beaucoup. Mais elle avait encore toute une vie devant elle et puis, si Malone décidait de prendre Finn, tant mieux pour lui. Elle aussi se trouverait quelqu'un d'autre.

Marguerite la regarda avec tendresse.

- Oui. Si c'est ce qui tu calmeras. Oublie les autres, oublie-les. Il n'y a que moi.

Véronica la considéra quelques instants et se calma. Elle sourit et s'approcha doucement. Les choses avaient changé ces derniers mois. Si Véronica s'était distancée de Malone, elle s'était vraiment rapprochée de Marguerite. Elles avaient partagé des joies, des peines, des frustrations et bien d'autres… 

Il y avait une phrase que Véronica n'avait jamais suivie mais qui l'avait souvent fait réfléchir sur les situations qu'elle avait vécues. Écoute ce que te dis ton cœur.

Tout en réfléchissant, Véronica était rendue très rapprochée de la brunette. Celle-ci était troublée. Véronica aussi, pour sûr, mais elle le montrait moins.

La Reine du plateau eut un élan de frayeur absolue, à cause de ce qui était en train de se passer, et elle embrassa Marguerite.

Toutes deux furent surprises et réticentes, au début. Elles ne surent pas quelle force les tint ensemble pour les premières secondes du baiser, parce que toute deux eurent la plus grande question ne s'étant jamais posée dans leur esprit…

Pourquoi embrassaient-elles une autre femme !?

Leurs consciences voulurent mirent fin au baiser par principe mais… les deux femmes se rendirent contre qu'il n'y avait rien de désagréable dans tout cela. Au contraire c'était même… très chaleureux. Nouveau et très différent de tous les autres baisers n'ayant jamais été échangés dans leurs vies respectives.

Marguerite répondit timidement au baiser, se demandant si elle était dans son état normal. Peut-être qu'après quatre mois passés à pleurer, elle ne cherchait là que du réconfort… Elle deviendrait donc faible ? Bof, au point où elle en était…

Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent et Véronica plaça sa main sur la joue de Marguerite. Le baiser qui était hésitant au départ devenait de plus en plus fougueux. Oui, c'était clair, la situation était loin d'être normale. Mais pourtant, même si elles étaient tout-à fait consciente de l'étrangeté de la situation, les deux femmes ne s'en souciaient plus le moins du monde. Pour la première fois en quatre mois… elles étaient heureuses.

Après un certain temps, toutes deux étaient plus collées qu'elles n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer et elles ne faisaient plus juste s'embrasser avec passion, mais elles cherchaient également à trouver plus d'amour que jamais, en ces temps difficiles. 

Et la nuit fut la première sans cauchemar pour toutes deux, depuis bien longtemps.


	3. Une passion déroutante, MaloneMarguerite

Je ne sais pas encore si mon esprit ira jusqu'au bout de cette histoire! Pourtant ça ne devrait pas être si difficile… ce n'est tout de même pas le couple Marg/V! Je n'ai jamais voulu écrire du R… parce que ça va à l'encontre de mes capacités ou bien non… parce que ça dirait clairement ce que ma petite cervelle perverse imagine lol! J'aurais préféré faire l'histoire sur Marguerite et Roxton *roll eyes* mais comme je dois traumatisé une certaine personne! Je dis pas que je vais y arriver parce que le couple sur lequel je travaille n'est pas si bouleversant! En tout cas! Le plus traumatisant pour moi c'est que j'en ai jamais fait une avec Roxton et Marguerite 0_0

Titre : Une passion déroutante…

Auteur : …. Moi?…. Lol (Kim, suite à un pari commandé par Daphnée *roll eyes*)

Rated : R(on verra!)

Disclaimer : Aucun des persos TLW ne m'appartient, bien que dans ce cas si je pourrais pas dire qu'ils sont dans leur état normal…

Résum : Marguerite trouve en Malone beaucoup plus qu'un jeune homme… 

Spoiler : The visitor

Attention : Je ne suis pas responsable des séquelles que pourrait provoquer cette histoire… sachez que je ne pense pas réellement ce que j'écris… heu…  je vous conseille même de pas lire! Cette fan fiction contient des scène plus ou moins explicite lol

Note : Quelques jours après la rencontre du loup-garou…

Premier chapitre et le dernier :

Le soleil brillait de tout ses éclats en cette magnifique journée sur le plateau. Les cinq aventuriers essayaient de dissiper la chaleur étouffante qui les entourait avec les pages des livres sur la bibliothèque dont ils se servaient comme éventail! Marguerite avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière presque agonie, Roxton était assit non loin d'elle dans le même état comateux, Véronica était assise à la table, sa tête entre ses deux mains, Challenger lui essayait vainement de trouver une expérience afin de les aider à supporter cette chaleur et Malone fixait depuis plus de dix minutes Lady Krux. 

Une semaine et trois jours s'étaient écoulées depuis son infection. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à effacer cette nuit où Marguerite avait prit soin de lui, ni la manière dont elle l'avait attaché au lit ou encore l'odeur de sa peau lorsqu'il avait enlacer son bras au sien… Chaque nuit, elle venait hanter ses rêves pour les transformer en une véritable torture! Jamais il n'aurait crut cela possible, mais elle faisait inexplicablement naître en lui un désire qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire! Il avait beau concentré son regard sur la jolie blonde, mais c'était Marguerite et sa gorge à découvert qui le fascinait… 

Roxton remarqua la fixation de Malone et il fronça les sourcils… Que se passait-il avec lui! Depuis plus d'une semaine, il restait silencieux, traversait chaque pièce où Marguerite passait pour ensuite se lancer dans une contemplation évidente! Était-il le seul à le remarquer? Sans doute puisque personne n'avait fait la remarque… Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, tentant d'ignorer ce qui le taraudait, puis se moqua en la voyant ainsi agonie : 

-Vas-tu t'en sortir Marguerite? Demanda-t-il sous les yeux scrutateur de Ned. 

La jeune femme releva la tête en affichant un sourire contraint.

-Pas plus que toi! Je commence sincèrement à détester ces journées d'été sur le plateau!

-Je l'avais déjà entendu celle-là, sourit Malone en évitant le regard presque assassin de John. 

La brunette haussa les épaules et se leva avec un regard éloquent à l'avis de Roxton. Un sous-entendu du genre : suis-moi… Mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle déclara :

-Je vais à l'extérieur afin de me rafraîchir! Je sens que je vais cuir sur place! 

-Besoin de surveillance? Interrogea Véronica en redressant sa tête au ralentit comme si chacune de ses forces en dépendait.

-Non… merci… tu vas mourir dehors à attendre! 

-D'accord…

Roxton était trop épuisé pour discerner un quelconque sous-entendu dans cette petite phrase! Malone lui suivit longuement la silhouette gracieuse de Marguerite s'éloigner vers l'élévateur. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, il eut du mal à tenir en place. Véronica qui avait la tête tourné vers lui demanda :

-Tout vas bien Malone?

-Oui… oui! J'ai tellement chaud, soupira-t-il en se levant, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour! 

Roxton haussa les sourcils.

-Ça va empirer à l'extérieur!

-Pas si je me trouve un endroit à l'ombre… 

Les deux chasseurs haussèrent des épaules et le regardèrent filer vers l'élévateur… Une fois dehors le reporter voulut rebrousser chemin, se sentant complètement ridicule d'avoir l'envie brusque d'aller espionner Marguerite! C'était plus fort que lui! La simple idée de son corps nue lui suffit à avancer vers le lac. Il ne voulait que la regarder, se prouver que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis ses dernières semaines n'étaient qu'illusions..

Il avança lentement derrière les arbres, à pas feutré pour ne pas se faire entendre et arrivé assez proche, il s'arrêta. Il l'aperçut. Elle lui faisait dos et il ne pouvait qu'admirer son dos presque caché entièrement par ses cheveux mouillés. Il aurait aimé être encore plus près, mais la discrétion était de rigueur, alors il resta sur place. Il la vit passer une main dans ses long cheveux et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il crut défaillir devant sa beauté. 

Non, il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps les sentiments aussi poignant qui l'habitait depuis ces dernières semaines. Il ne se sentait plus tout à fait lui-même… Jamais il n'aurait agit de cette manière auparavant. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus. Seigneur, s'en était devenu un supplice pour ses sens! Il avait beau se répéter mille fois que ce n'était pas possible, mais la voir ainsi devant lui… aussi attirante, attisait tout son être. Alors, il déboutonna sa chemise…

Marguerite se passa une seconde fois de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Quel délice! L'eau avait beau être assez chaude, elle était tout de même assez froide pour décollé la sueur qui imprégnait sa peau! Elle ne nageait plus, elle était sur la pointe des pieds, l'eau arrivant un peu en bas de ses épaules. Elle leva la tête vers le soleil voulant le narguer car elle avait gagner contre lui, puis frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres se poser doucement sur son épaule, puis une chaleur sembla envahir chacun de ses membres lorsque des bras l'entourèrent. Des mains glissèrent lentement sur son ventre, puis comme pour la provoquer allèrent se poser sur ses hanches tandis qu'une bouche avide cillait son cou, ses épaules et son dos de baisers. Emportée par le désir qui l'enflammait, elle crut d'abord que c'était John, mais elle fut vite détrompé par son instinct… Elle s'écarta brusquement de ce corps nu et étranger contre le sien et fit face 

-Malone… s'étrangla-t-elle avec l'envie de le frapper, mais son élan dans l'eau n'allait pas porter fruit.

Le jeune homme nagea vers elle, mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

-Malone, tu es complètement fou! 

-Oui… fou de toi Marguerite, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. 

Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle et voyant qu'elle était trop sous le choc pour faire un mouvement, il l'enlaça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui soit réticente, donc il se retint de ne pas plaquer son corps contre le sien. 

-Marguerite… je sais que… que ça peut te paraître cinglé… mais j'ai terriblement envie de toi, si tu veux mon avis Roxton est trop patient… laisse-moi te faire l'amour, souffla-t-il contre son oreille voyant que ses muscles s'étaient mystérieusement détendus, tu ne peux pas réfréner tes envies… tu en as autant besoin que moi, chuchota-t-il en caressant langoureusement l'un de ses seins. 

Il faillit crier victoire lorsqu'elle soupira de plaisir et finalement, presque sauvagement il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné. Elle arqua davantage son corps contre le sien et passa une main autour de sa nuque, l'autre s'amusant à tracer les muscles de son dos. Elle parvenait facilement à sentir le désir que Malone avait pour elle et c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait fait fléchir. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu goûter à ce plaisir que pouvait procurer les caresses et les étreintes. Elle se colla plus contre lui afin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, approfondissant aussi leur baiser.

-Mon dieu, marmonna-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur son dos pour embrasser son cou et le creux de sa gorge.

Elle lâcha un murmure inaudible quand il caressa ses seins de sa langue avec une avidité presque animale. Il reprit ensuite possession de sa bouche glissant une main sur sa cuisse pour la soulever lentement. Il l'entraîna sur l'herbe où il explora son corps de ses mains et de ses lèvres. 

La jeune femme, dont la respiration s'accélérait, enfonça brutalement ses ongles dans les épaules de Ned lorsqu'il sonda le creux de son intimité de ses doigts et avant qu'elle n'eut atteint l'ultime satisfaction, il remonta vers elle pour l'embrasser avec une intensité chavirante. Il voulait la posséder corps et âme et combler ses propres pulsions. Il murmura son nom encore et encore, puis lentement, il la pénétra avec un long soupir de contentement. Enfin, elle était à lui. Le rythme de leurs mouvements se suivirent à la perfection et Malone les accéléra encouragé par les gémissement de la jeune femme. Finalement, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'extase, il s'effondra lourdement sur elle pantelant et rassasier. Elle embrassa inconsciemment la tempe du reporter en glissant une main dans ses cheveux trempé, puis ferma les yeux afin de reprendre ses esprits. 


	4. Les yeux de la vérité R&V

Les yeux de la vérit

Série : Tree House Stories #3.

Couple: Véronica/Roxton (dah !)

Rating : PG-13. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de traumatisant.

Résum : Véronica et Malone vivent avec leurs deux enfants. Mais leur fille, Elizabeth, a un petit quelque chose de Roxton…

Note : Bon là. Attention. Comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas responsable des dommages cérébraux causés à certains d'entre-vous. J'avais idée de plus la développer, mais je me contente de faire un Tree House Story… la développer, ce serait un peu fou !

Alors, je vous avertis ! La prudence est recommandée lors de la lecture de cette courte fic.

*-*-*

Véronica, assise sur son perron, regardait son mari jouer avec son fils, Lionel. Les dernières années avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Il avait lui avait fallu s'habituer à la vie mondaine à Londres, à donner des conférences et des entrevues, mais elle le choc des premières années passé, la vie mondaine s'était révélée plus facile que prévue.

Bien sûr, elle avait un tempérament très vif et elle avait encore le besoin de courir et de se battre, comme elle le faisait dans la jungle, mais elle s'habituait. Et Malone et elle voyageaient beaucoup avec leurs enfants. 

Elle vivait à Londres et avait abandonné la jungle. Bizarrement, aucun des explorateurs n'avait été surpris.

Ce jour-là, Challenger vint rendre visite au couple Malone. C'est la petite Elizabeth, haute de ses neuf ans, qui vint avertir sa mère.

- Maman, c'est M. Challenger qui vient vous rendre visite.

- Quoi ? Vraiment ? fit Véronica surprise en se levant.

La grande blonde se mit debout et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivie d'Elizabeth. 

En voyant les deux filles de la maison se diriger vers lui, Challenger sourit. Véronica avait une longue robe blanche, les cheveux tirés par l'arrière et ses escarpins frappaient le sol avec un bruit sourd. Sa fille quant-à-elle, aussi blonde que la femme, suivait avec un sourire tout aussi grand. Elle avait de beaux grands yeux noisette, de belles joues roses et sa simple robe bleue lui allait à ravir.

Pendant un instant, Challenger ne fut plus aussi sûr de sa raison de sa visite.

Véronica aborda un air très ravi de voir son ami.

- Challenger ! Je suis très heureuse de vous voir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Bonjour Véronica. Hum, il nous faut parler.

En voyant l'air grave de Challenger, Véronica fronça les sourcils, soudainement alarmée.

- Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Ned ?

- Non. Non. C'est à vous que je dois parler.

- Elizabeth, fit Véronica, va jouer dans ta chambre. Tu viendras nous rejoindre avec ton père et ton frère plus tard d'accord ?

Elizabeth était jeune, mais elle comprenait que ce qui se passait n'était pas d'un très bon augure. Elle acquiesça et monta tranquillement les marches pour se rendre à sa chambre. Véronica et Challenger allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

Le cœur battant d'inquiétude, Véronica dirigea tout son attention sur Challenger, qui ne semblait pas dans son état normal.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait affronter.

- Véronica, vous savez que je suis un scientifique et que je ne cesse de me renseigner sur les nouvelles découvertes…

- Euh… oui. Et alors ?

- J'ai pris connaissance des dernières découvertes en génétique dernièrement. Voyez-vous, on a découvert que les gênes qui contiennent la couleur des yeux proviennent des parents. Et que si les parents ont les yeux pâles, verts ou bleus si vous préférez, l'enfant ne pourra avoir les yeux bruns.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Véronica, je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que vous avez les yeux verts et que ceux de Malone sont bleus.

- Non, en effet, répliqua la blonde qui commençait à perdre patience sous le coup de la panique.

- Les yeux d'Elizabeth sont d'un brun marron, presque noir. Et c'est votre fille…

Véronica cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'assit dans le fond de son siège. Elle regarda quelques secondes l'homme de science et ferma les yeux, songeuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle essaya de garder son calme, mais la panique et l'angoisse lui revinrent vite. Elle avait voulu l'oublier. Il y avait à peine trois ans qu'elle avait finalement réussit à passer par-dessus. Trois sur neuf, presque dix, c'était peu. Six ans de tourmente, de remords dissimulés sous des airs heureux forcés.

Quand elle fixa de nouveau Challenger, ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Celui-ci eut une expression de pitié.

- Je… j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'oublier Challenger, je vous en pris…

- Véronica, qui est le père ?

- Challenger, implora-t-elle, les sanglots perçant sa voix.

- Véronica, je suis désolé. Mais pensez à Malone…

- Mais vous pensez que je ne pense pas à lui !? Vous vous imaginez quoi !? Que c'est plaisant de faire croire à son mari que l'enfant de son meilleur ami est le sien !

Elle en avait trop dit. C'était sortit tout seul, sous le coup de la colère et de la honte. Challenger avait les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

- Oh mon Dieu… c'est…

- Écoutez-moi, ne sautez pas aux conclusions… cela s'est passé après le terrible cataclysme qui a faillit ravaler la planète, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, répondit le scientifique, la colère présente dans sa voix.

Véronica prit une grande inspiration et calma les sanglots et les sursauts de colère qui menaçait de la faire trembler. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour raconter toute l'histoire.

*-*-*

Seuls, prisonniers de la caverne depuis une journée et demie, Véronica et Roxton ne voyaient plus clair. Ils ne pensaient qu'à manger, à se laver, à retrouver Marguerite et Malone…

Ils ne savaient plus trop comment ils avaient atterri là dedans, mais ils y étaient et faibles, manquant d'oxygène. 

Véronica avait essayé trois fois d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir une brèche dans la grotte, mais rien à faire. Cette-fois là, se promit-elle, ce serait la dernière et la bonne. Ou elle y laisserait sa peau.

Quand Roxton la vit se lever, il fit de même et empoigna son bras.

- Véronica, vous allez vous tuer ! Cela suffit ! Arrêtez !

- Si je ne fais rien, nous mourrons de toute façon ! J'ai été capable d'arrêter la fin du monde, mais je n'arrive pas à faire une stupide brèche !

- Vous êtes affaiblie. Vous avez dépensé toute votre énergie pour arrêter ce cataclysme. Vous avez beau être la protectrice, il vous faut vous ménager.

- Mais nous allons mourir ! Nous avons fouillé partout ! Il n'y a rien pour nous sortir d'ici ! Je vous en pris Roxton ! Je ne veux pas me laisser mourir… si je meure ce sera en combattant.

- Nous trouverons une autre solution…

- Non ! Poussez-vous !

Elle le poussa aussi violemment que ses muscles engourdis le pouvaient et regarda l'entrée bloquée par d'immenses pierres. Elle leva ses mains vers ses cailloux en question et se concentra. De la lumière commença à émaner de ses mains, mais tout de suite, elle tomba sur le sol, frôlant l'inconscience. 

Elle s'était poussée à bout physiquement. Son corps ne réagissait plus, son cœur battait à peine et ses poumons la brûlaient tellement qu'elle aurait souhaité ne plus en avoir.

En entendant sa respiration saccadée, Roxton se précipita sur Véronica. Elle était étendue sur le sol, prête à laisser l'ange de la mort venir la chercher. Elle ne voulait juste plus combattre tant elle souffrait physiquement et cela se voyait dans son visage.

Roxton n'osa pas la toucher.

- Véronica, tenez bon…

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Je… je crois que c'est fini maintenant. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Désolée, j'aurais voulu vous aider…

- Ne dites pas cela, dit doucement Roxton en touchant la joue de la blondinette.

Au contact de la peau de l'homme, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Elle ressentit comme un choc. Un regain d'énergie. Roxton le sentit aussi. 

Ce n'était ni de l'amour, ni même de l'attirance. Bien sûr que tous deux étaient beaux et attiraient les gens de l'autre sexe physiquement, mais cette fois, cela n'y était pour rien. C'était totalement dû aux pouvoirs de Véronica, chose qu'elle comprit plus tard et qui l'a dégoûta. 

Sentant le regain d'énergie, Roxton plaça sa main sur l'abdomen de Véronica et cette fois ils sentirent en eux toute la douleur disparaître. Véronica regarda l'homme qui était plutôt prêt d'elle et elle eut peur. 

Il le sentit et recula, et immédiatement, la souffrance physique revint, plus accablante encore. Véronica chercha la main de Roxton qui était agenouillé à côté d'elle. Dès qu'elle la sentit, elle sentit de nouveau le bien-être. Elle ne voulait plus mourir. Elle voulait sortir, peu importe quel en était le prix.

Pour s'éloigner du cauchemar, elle devait considérablement se rapprocher de Roxton. 

L'homme comprit aussi. Il hésita, mais il se dit qu'il voulait aussi sortir vivant de la grotte. Plus tard, il le regretta pourtant…

Il prit la main que Véronica venait de lui offrir. Il fit glisser son autre main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui inspira et expira comme si c'était la première fois. Pour lui aussi, il se sentait renaître. Il laissa sa main découvrir lentement le corps de la femme de la jungle. Ses lèvres, sa gorge, sa poitrine, son abdomen, ses hanches, ses cuisses…

Doucement, il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Véronica, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il l'embrassa furtivement d'abord et comme il commençait à changer d'idée, la douleur revint. 

Véronica sentait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal, loin de là, et qu'il aurait plus prudent de cesser sur-le-champ. C'est ce que leurs consciences souhaitaient. Pourtant, une fois le premier baiser échangé, un désir brûlant éclata en eux. Ils sentaient que s'ils ne l'apaisaient pas, la mort les prendrait plus vite.

C'était faux bien sûr.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec plus d'attrait et cette fois Véronica fut prise d'une peur véritable. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force de résister. C'était Roxton qu'elle venait de laisser s'étendre sur elle bon sang ! Mais elle continua de l'embrasser et le laissa l'embrasser dans le coup, sur la poitrine…

Ils furent bientôt nus et plus collés que jamais ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Leurs corps sales, brûlants de désirs ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils ne pensaient plus aux conséquences, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à assouvir cette soif qui avait grandi en eux, même s'ils avaient tenté de la renier.

*Quand j'ai compris qu'après avoir fait l'amour avec lui j'étais rassasiée et pleine d'énergie, j'étais dégoûtée. Pourtant, c'est qui nous a permis de rester en vie. C'est l'enfant en moi qui déjà usait de ses pouvoirs pour nous faire sortir de la grotte quelques heures plus tard. 

_Puis, j'ai aussi compris que c'étaient mes pouvoirs de protectrice qui avaient allumé en nous ce désir et ce tel plaisir. J'étais écœurée.*_

Roxton entraîna Véronica plus profondément dans la jungle avant de s'arrêter et de la regarder fixement dans les yeux.

- Véronica ! Cet enfant est le mien !

- Ned croit qu'il en est le père et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Quoi !?

- Roxton ! J'aime Ned de tout mon cœur ! Et vous aimez Marguerite aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que tout, murmura-t-il.

- Nous avons fait une terrible erreur. Une terrible erreur qui nous a sauvé… 

- Je trouve cela plutôt ironique.

Il était en colère.

- Je vous en supplie Roxton ! C'est avec Ned que je veux vivre, c'est avec lui que je veux me marier. Et ne dites pas que vous ne voulez pas en faire autant avec Marguerite.

- C'est vrai. Mais l'enfant que vous allez avoir sera mon fils ou ma fille…

- Et le mien.

- Oui. Mais vous vous vivrez avec.

- Croyez-vous que je m'apprête à vivre une vie joyeuse et gaie ? Je suis tourmentée par les remords nuit et jour ! Je vais avoir un enfant pour un homme qui n'en est pas le père mais qui en est convaincu ! Et j'aurai vos regards désespérés, à chaque fois que je vous vois je ne… Oh mon Dieu. Qu'avons-nous fait…

Elle s'accota à un arbre et baissa les yeux avant de laisser couler quelques larmes. Roxton en eut le cœur déchiré mais n'osa pas la toucher.

Ils s'apprêtaient à faire croire au monde qu'ils étaient heureux et au comble du bonheur alors qu'ils se promenaient près du précipice.

- Il y a une solution, fit Roxton doucement, ne croyant pas ses propres paroles.

- Je ne veux rien dire, répliqua Véronica devinant la pensée du chasseur. Vous avez trouvé le chemin pour Londres et je vous suivrai. Avec mes pouvoirs, je ferai en sorte que les trois autres ne se posent pas trop de questions sur mon cas de protectrice… Je brimerai ensuite mes pouvoirs, ceux de l'enfant et je les donnerai à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mes pouvoirs ont déjà assez causé de dégâts. Et comme Ned croit que je suis enceinte de lui, je vous suivrai à Londres. Je m'arrangerai…

- Pour qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions. Mais…

- Nous ne dirons rien ! Roxton ! Je sais que vous voulez voir grandir l'enfant mais, je me sens déjà assez coupable, je vous en pris ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir planter un couteau dans le dos de Ned ! N'est-ce pas votre cas pour Marguerite ?

- Cela me hante tout le temps.

- Et si nous le disons, vous imaginez la réaction des autres et des gens à Londres ? Le coureur de jupon a réussi à se farcir une pucelle de la jungle !

Roxton fut frappé par cette phrase et laissa une expression de dégoût apparaître sur son visage. 

- C'est ainsi que vous le voyez ? fit-il, blessé.

Jamais, jamais de la vie, il n'avait couché avec Véronica pour accrocher un autre « trophée » à sa collection, comme la métaphore de la jeune femme le disait. D'accord, une barrière d'âge, de société différente et d'éducation totalement à l'opposée les séparait et il lui aurait été facile de profiter, en effet. Mais jamais cette idée ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. 

D'accord, il ne l'aimait pas pour vivre avec en amour. Ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte était loin d'être clair aussi. Sauf que, non, ce n'était pas pour profiter d'une petite fille naïve. Et puis, il était loin de penser que Véronica était une petite fille naïve !

La jeune blonde soupira.

- Non. 

Les larmes avaient séché sur ses joues et elle se redressa, relevant la tête, fièrement.

- Nous sommes bien punis, je trouve. Je crois que si être tombée enceinte de vous nous a sauvé la vie, cela possède un revers de la médaille plutôt douloureux.

- Très bien alors. Nous assumerons les conséquences, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Mais ne croyez-vous pas que nous trahissons encore plus Malone et Marguerite en ne disant rien ?

- Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peut leur faire du mal.

*-*-*

Challenger soupira après le récit de Véronica et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la photo de la petite famille parfaite. Les parents bien britanniques et les enfants souriants. Mais la fille pourtant…

Il pensa à John Roxton, sa femme, qui s'avérait être Marguerite, et leur fils, Charles William.

Quand il reporta son regard sur le visage dur et fort de Véronica, il en fut attristé. Il avait considéré, à l'époque du Tree House, les quatre jeunes comme ses enfants. Comment pouvaient-ils être si malhonnêtes et se faire autant souffrir ?

Il acquiesça, en signe de silence. Et il adopta le comportement que Véronica et Roxton avaient adopté depuis plus de neuf ans. 

Il sourit à Malone, aux enfants. Il fit semblant d'être heureux, que tout allait bien dans sa vie. Mais il avait tellement mal pour Véronica. Et encore plus mal pour Malone et Marguerite. Et il pensait à Roxton qui devait être torturé de ne pas vivre avec sa fille.

Il laissa le temps passer et effacer doucement cette information… comme les deux autres avaient fait pour réussir à se bâtir une vie malgré tout.


	5. Réveil Brutal Chall&Marg

Traumatisme numéro 4

Bonjour à toutes ! Voici nos histoires 4.1 et 4.2 ! Notre défi était d'écrire sur un même sujet, minimum 2000 mots.

Alors, notre sujet ? Vous le saurez dans quelques lignes :P ! Attention, c'est R !

**Version Daphnée :**

**-----------------------------**

Un autre défi !

Titre : Soir de déprime

Rated : R !

Pourquoi cette fic : Un autre de défi de Krux and Layton inc. ! Le but ? Voir les différences qu'on peut avoir sur un même thème !

Situation : Challenger a vingt-cinq ans et après une dispute avec Jessie, se retrouve dans un bar où il rencontre Marguerite, qui en a 17.

Thème : Ahemm…. Prostitution juvénile ? Aïeuuuh !

--

Georges sortit de l'appartement en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte pour que le bruit résonne jusqu'aux oreilles de sa fiancée. Il dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de l'édifice à grande volée, pour se retrouver dans la froideur londonienne du mois de novembre.

Jessie et lui avaient eu une chicane. Encore. Ça ne fonctionnait plus très bien ces derniers temps, bien qu'il faisait de son possible pour régler leurs conflits. Elle lui reprochait de trop travailler et de ne pas assez lui accorder d'attention. La demander en mariage… quelle gaffe ! Lui, il aurait dû se marier avec sa science et rien d'autre ! Il savait très bien qu'il serait un mari absent ! Il abandonnerait sûrement sa femme en partant dans une expédition pour l'Amazonie où il périrait…

Il soupira, coincé dans les rues sombres. Il était neuf heures et n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre son manteau et bien qu'il fusse dans la fleur de l'âge –il avait vingt-cinq ans–, il n'était pas très solide. C'était un homme de science après tout et pas un fils de fermier. Il était faible de corps, mais fougueux d'esprit, la tête remplie d'idée… n'empêche qu'il avait froid !

De loin, il vit un bar qui semblait animé. Il soupira. Allait-il y entrer ? Il supportait très mal l'alcool et devenait faible d'esprit en buvant qu'un seul verre. Il se mettait à dire n'importe quoi et… ah puis zut ! Après tout, il avait bien besoin d'un remontant !

Dès qu'il mit pied dans le petit bar miteux, peuplé de petites gens attablés à boire, fumer, raconter des blagues de sexe ou à chercher les prostituées, Marguerite le remarqua. Il semblait jeune. Peut-être légèrement plus vieux qu'elle. Il n'avait pas une carrure forte, ses épaules étaient recourbées de tristesses et sa tête était basse. Il serait vite soûl et c'était le genre de proie qu'elle recherchait. Il serait en fait, très facile à plonger dans un lit et paierait plutôt cher, n'étant sûrement pas le genre d'homme habitué à cette activité.

Elle le détailla. Il était plutôt bel homme. Les cheveux brun brûlé, quasiment roux et les yeux bleus pétillants. Il avait une petite moustache élégante. C'était le genre d'homme qu'elle préférait mettre dans un lit, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas agressifs et elle arrivait à facilement les manipuler.

Elle n'avait qu'à peine 17 ans et déjà, elle avait perdu sa virginité depuis belle lurrette ! Elle jouait les prostituées depuis deux ans pour survivre et dans l'espoir d'un jour s'attaquer à une marchandise plus grosse. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait réussir à faire tomber un baron en amour avec elle et ensuite récolter son argent. Les riches étaient souvent les plus crédules, se croyant à l'abri de tout, et ils étaient aussi les plus amoureux. D'ailleurs, une fois qu'elle serait mariée avec un riche, plus rien ne l'empêcherait de devenir une femme de renom, oubliant son passé miteux et pouvant aller fréquenter une Université digne d'elle-même.

Adrienne avait aussi le même dessein qu'elle. Et cette dernière avait déjà pris un Lord dans ses filets. Bientôt, elle aurait une marionnette tout à elle et pourrait aider Marguerite à se sortir du pétrin où elle s'était mise.

Et elles pourraient vivre comme elles l'entendraient, cessant de voler, parce que ça devenait une activité de plus en plus dangereuse et elles étaient de plus en plus recherchées !

Elle observa encore un peu l'homme roux qu'elle avait dans sa ligne de mire et s'avança, quand il eut tranquillement entamé son premier verre de gin.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bonjour.

Challenger releva les yeux vers la personne qui lui parlait. Une jeune fille. De toute évidence, une prostituée, vu la manière provocante dont son décolleté plongeait. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés noirs et de beaux grands yeux gris-vert. George lui donnait 15 ou 16 ans, pas plus. Bof, peut-être 17. Soudain, sa vie ne lui paraissait plus si misérable.

- Bonjour, répliqua-t-il lentement, avant de prendre lentement une autre gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, dit la jeune femme en se trémoussant un peu, mettant en valeur sa jeune poitrine.

Marguerite haïssait faire ça.

- C'est juste, répliqua celui-ci en portant un peu d'attention à ses courbes généreuses.

Voilà, elle l'avait prise. Il avait bu assez pour ne pas être soûl mais pour que le voile de la pudeur et de la logique s'estompe un peu. Marguerite comprenait pourquoi l'Église proclamait l'alcool comme la boisson du diable.

George se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une prostituée l'abordait et le voulait visiblement comme client et il la laissait faire, pensant même à… non ! Elle était bien trop jeune ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas ! Et puis, il était fiancé !

Marguerite sourit comme elle seule savait le faire et Challenger fut surpris par toute cette clarté derrière ce masque de perversion.

- Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous réconforter, moi.

Hum, à l'air que Challenger aborda, elle sut qu'elle avait été trop agressive pour ce type d'homme.

- Désolée, se rattrapa-t-elle en faisant des yeux piteux, je ne voulais pas… vous êtes sûrement fiancé.

- Attendez, dit Challenger en la prenant par le bras, la retenant. Ne vous en faites, pas ce n'est pas très grave. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je vais toujours me marier.

Marguerite sourit intérieurement. Bingo ! pensa-t-elle. Elle fit un air intéressé et posa sa main sur celle de Challenger.

- Venez, vous n'avez pas l'air bien, je connais un endroit où vous pourrez être mieux, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Challenger sut bien lire entre les lignes. Elle voulait de l'argent. Et pour avoir son argent, elle lui donnerait du plaisir. Il hésita un instant. Puis y repensa par deux fois. Jessie ne voulait plus de lui, selon ce qu'elle avait dit. Et il serait mille fois mieux en homme libre, collectionnant les conquêtes la nuit et travaillant le jour dans son laboratoire.

Il se leva et suivit la jeune fille à l'extérieur du bar, dans le froid de novembre. Les gens présents les suivirent un peu des yeux, sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Il ne sut pas très bien où elle l'emmena, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, mais il vit bien qu'il se retrouva près d'un lit, sûrement dans un hôtel miteux. Ou en fait, c'était peut-être un appartement. Peu importait, il n'avait de yeux que pour cette jeune femme qui avait soudain un visage légèrement apeuré.

C'était l'instant qu'elle détestait le plus. Vraiment. Mais lui ne semblait pas sur le point d'agir. Alors, retenant un soupir comme pour accomplir une tâche qui lui levait le cœur, elle passa sa main sur la chemise de l'homme et commença à la déboutonné doucement. Elle voulait son argent, oui ou non ?

Il la regarda faire un instant, avant de secouer la tête et de l'empoigner délicatement par les deux bras. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. L'appartement était froid, mais la tiédeur d'une femme le réchauffait toujours.

Elle fut surprise par ce baiser tendre, peu connu pour elle. À l'habitude, les hommes qu'elle côtoyait étaient soit féroce, soit trop timides. Mais, là, lui semblait totalement différent. Il avait ce baiser une tendresse étrange, le genre de choses auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée. Puis, elle comprit qui ne cherchait que du réconfort lui aussi, quand elle répondit à son baiser, se forçant toujours un peu.

Elle sentit les mains habiles du jeune homme glisser jusque dans son dos et dénouer le corset qui l'étouffait. Deux secondes plus tard, sa robe tombait sur le sol, la laissant quasiment nue, mais enfin capable de respirer comme il faut.

Bientôt, tous les deux furent complètement dévêtis, mais Marguerite sentait chez cet homme une constante hésitation. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, le poussant vers le lit.

Il se dégagea un peu et l'observa. Ses jeunes seins étaient désirables et ses courbes comme taillées au couteau. Il n'avait plus vraiment la force de résister.

Quand elle sentit les mains de l'homme dont elle ignorait le nom courir sur son corps et la caresser doucement, comme si elle était une poupée fragile, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce n'était ni un frisson ne plaisir, ni un frisson de dégoût. Simplement une réaction physique à un comportement innocent qui lui était étranger.

Il finit par l'étendre sur le lit, la désirant complètement cette fois. Il embrassa le creux de son cou, ses seins, son ventre… et chaque fois, elle réagissait en frissonnant et tremblant un peu plus. Et il savait que ce n'était pas de faux frissons.

En effet, ils étaient réels, mais simplement parce qu'il agissait avec une telle attention, qu'elle ne pouvait pas chasser cette illusion d'amour que ces gestes donnaient. Elle savait que c'était faux, mais pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme agir ainsi avec elle.

Et pour lui, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'une femme s'abandonnait totalement à lui. Jessie refusait depuis des mois d'avoir trop de relations, ayant peur de tomber enceinte avant le mariage et que cette histoire ne tourne en drame.

Finalement, quand il finit par pénétrer en elle lentement, elle gémit doucement, passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme, connaissant un plaisir physique qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. À l'habitude, elle laissait ses barrières mentales et ses peurs réfréner ses ardeurs. Mais cette fois, elle sentit une réelle satisfaction parmi les coups de reins et les baisers et caresses endiablées.

Lui aussi se sentait soulagé à entrer en elle de cette façon, leurs deux corps enlacés, la peau perlée de sueur de la jeune fille collée à la sienne et son agréable odeur de lavande l'étourdissant (N/A Fallait trop que je la mette celle-là !! Loll). Il avait même oublié l'âge de la jeune femme et ses coutumes habituellement si orthodoxes, bien qu'il était un homme totalement athée. Il avait une réelle envie de cette fille et aurait quasiment put la dévorer… métaphoriquement parlant.

Leurs gémissements et leurs mouvements cessèrent plusieurs minutes après l'orgasme, tous deux ne voulant pas s'endormir effrayés de devoir se relever le lendemain, mais épuisés et peinés pour toutes sortes de raisons, ils s'endormirent tout de même, blottis l'un contre l'autre. D'habitude, elle avait l'habitude de faire des hommes, les prisonniers de ses cuisses, mais là, c'est lui qui avait tout contrôlé, l'aimant quasiment pour cet instant de plaisir lui faisant oublier ses malheurs. Et il était endormi, le bras autour de sa taille, son souffle réchauffant son cou.

Le matin, Marguerite fut éveillée par la froideur glaciale de son appartement. Elle gémit, à cause d'un mal de tête horrible et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de la nuit d'avant et de s'asseoir rapidement dans son lit, pour découvrir une place vide à côté d'elle. Toute trace de l'homme avait disparue et sur son unique commode, une liasse de billet traînait. Elle la voyant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir à quel point sa vie était misérable et elle éclata en sanglot, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Elle aurait tellement voulu être une jeune fille normale, avec des parents, des amis, une famille… elle avait certes été bien éduquée jusqu'à ses quinze ans dans les meilleurs couvents, mais les sœurs l'avaient abandonné dès que possible, voyant en elle une enfant du diable.

Et elle était devenue qu'une jeune orpheline abandonnée à son sort dans les tristes rues de Londres et couchait avec des hommes pour survivre. Heureusement qu'elle avait Adrienne parce que sinon elle aurait bien…

Marguerite s'éveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Elle regarda autour d'elle : elle était au Tree House, dans sa chambre. Et elle se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve, qui était le reflet d'un événement passé, réellement arrivé, dans les moindres détails. Et son cœur s'accéléra de panique à dernière pensée qui s'infiltrait peu à peu dans son esprit :

Elle avait été la putain de Challenger…

--

HIIERKK ! Je peux pas croire que j'ai écris ça !! Dégoûtant comme dernière phrase !!

Bon, alors euuh… C'EST ÇA !

FIN ! et fière de l'être !

**Version Kim :**

**-----------------------------**

Nous revoilà Daphnée et moi pour quelques petites fics traumatisantes! Suite à un accord, nous, nous sommes données un sujet de départ afin d'écrire une fic qui aura deux versions! La sienne et la mienne! Donc voici le sujet de base :

-Marguerite a 17 ans…. Challenger en a 25…. Ils se rencontrent…. Marguerite a besoin d'argent et elle fait de la prostitution!

Nos deux versions devront être Rated R! (À la demande de Daphnée!)

**Yeux ou lecteurs sensibles, s'abstenir! **

****

Titre : …. Aucune idée quoi donner comme titre!

Marguerite frotta un petit moment sa nuque endolorie. Debout dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, elle jeta de fréquent coup d'œil autours d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient lourdement sous ses épaules, complètement trempés. Évidemment, le temps était toujours aussi morne. La pluie venait fracasser le sol et la jeune femme prit une énorme bouffée d'air… Elle en avait tellement assez…. Assez de cette vie qui ne la menait nulle part! Elle aurait tellement aimé fuir… Elle n'avait rien pour la rendre heureuse, si ce n'était que son allure… Elle regarda l'heure sur sa jolie montre et soupira. Elle allait être encore en retard et son patron lui arracherait sans doute la tête. Peu importe!

Elle reprit son chemin sur la grande rue. Les quelques passants tournèrent la tête sur son passage… Tandis qu'elle marchait la tête haute, tout de même bien vêtue, elle songea à Adrienne qui devait déjà entamer son numéro… Elle lui ferait certainement la tête lorsqu'elle se pointerait… La brunette se résigna à accélérer le pas et sur son chemin, elle bouscula un homme(N/A Ah! Mais oui! C'est Roxton tout n'est pas perdu!!! s'étouffe )… à la carrure forte et au regard profond… Un homme qui devait être excessivement riche… Il la scruta pendant un long moment lorsqu'ils passèrent l'un près de l'autre, comme si la terre avait cessé de tourner, puis le temps reprit son court. Elle couru pendant le reste du trajet et finalement, elle entra dans un bar. Il était très bien réputé dans le quartier. Quelques hommes se retournèrent à son entrer et le « big pit » - son patron -, se posta devant elle avec une mine peu réjouit!

-Pour l'amour du ciel Marguerite! Où étais-tu passé!

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre légèrement en ordre… Une bataille perdue d'avance avec le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur!

-Tu n'es pas ici pour le plaisir, je te paie figures-toi! Alors vas vite sécher tes cheveux et y remettre de l'ordre, puis en scène! Ils veulent entendre ta voix depuis un trop long moment déjà!

-Ne fais pas cette tête, maugréa-t-elle, ça te ne vas pas du tout!

-Oui et bien dépêche-toi!

Elle arqua un sourcil et ignora sa dernière remarque tandis que Adrienne lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle lui sourit, puis s'enfuit en vitesse à l'arrière des « coulisses ». Elle saisit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un drap et épongea ses cheveux. Elle jeta ensuite le drap, puis se regarda dans une glace. Son reflet n'avait rien de très charmant. Elle était lasse… oui! Elle adorait chanter et être avec Adrienne… Elle adorait voler et rire! Mais depuis quelques mois, elle n'avait plus le moindre centime! Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de distinction, voire énormément de dignité, mais ce qu'elle devait faire pour vivre la répugnait à ses heures!

Jamais elle n'avait donné son corps… À personne… Mais lorsque l'on a dix-sept ans, un toit plutôt frêle au-dessus de sa tête et pas assez d'argent pour survivre, on est amener à commettre bien des actes irréparables! Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Elle avait refoulé ses convictions ou ses résolutions, puis avait trouvé un moyen « facile » de se faire beaucoup d'argent. Sordide, mais facile…

Elle se changea rapidement et entra sur scène. Les applaudissements et les cris de la petite foule lui soutira un petit sourire. Elle se tourna vers Adrienne au piano et elles se firent un petit signe de la tête, annonçant le commencement du numéro.

Marguerite chanta… Selon sa meilleure amie avec la voix d'un ange. Elle s'inclina lorsqu'elle eut terminé, puis alla s'asseoir au bar en compagnie d'Adrienne.

-Tu étais superbe Madge!

-Merci… toi aussi, répondit-elle vaguement.

-Mmmh… Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette, je ne me trompe?

-C'est vrai…

Elle commanda un verre d'alcool, gracieuseté de la maison, puis l'avala d'un seul coup.

-J'en ai marre Adrienne! Regardes-les, railla-t-elle en faisant allusion aux hommes, s'ils avaient la permission, ils nous sauteraient dessus! Pitoyable!

-Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ce revirement aujourd'hui? Tu ne t'amuse pas?

-M'amuser? Je n'ai pas d'argent! Je dois… merde, tu sais bien ce que je dois faire!

-Je croyais que…

-Quoi? Que j'avais refusé! J'aurais bien aimé figures-toi! Il va nous falloir un plus grand coup! Je veux dire un vol qui nous rapportera gros!

-Je sais…

Marguerite soupira sans dire un mot de plus et avala un autre verre.

George claqua la porte de sa demeure avec une telle force qu'il entendit le carreau de la vitre casser. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être d'accord, lui et Jessie pendant plus de quelques jours! Depuis plus d'un mois ils ne cessaient de se quereller! Sa femme était loin d'être douce et compréhensive lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses expériences! Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas ses motivations… Tout ce qu'elle percevait c'était les pots cassés au bout du compte! Elle lui rabattait sans cesse les oreilles avec ses : George… tu n'es jamais avec moi… George… George…! Il en devenait dingue! Puis aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il avait tenté un approche, elle l'avait repoussé! Que voulait-elle à la fin!!

Décourager, il fila dans sa voiture où son chauffeur prit le volant.

-Conduisez-moi dans un bar! Peu importe lequel!

-Bien monsieur…

Après quelques temps, Challenger entra dans un bar où l'ambiance semblait agréable. Il alla s'asseoir à une table et commanda trois verres de Whisky. Il devait noyer ses soucis, bien qu'il ne buvait pratiquement jamais. Son attention fut soudainement portée sur une jeune fille ou une jeune femme. Assise près d'une autre demoiselle, elle était accoudée au bar, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Il n'avait jamais vu pareilles cheveux depuis des lustres. Terriblement longs, jusqu'à ses reins et bouclés. Elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse percevoir son visage, mais il pouvait deviner un corps de rêve sous ses vêtements… Il secoua sa tête afin de retirer cette vision de son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait!

Il baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses quatre autres verres qui lui avait été donnés.

-Marguerite, prévint Adrienne, si tu bois trop…

-Fiche-moi la paix veux-tu? Je ferai ce que j'ai envie de faire!

-Mais si j'étais toi…

-Tu n'es pas moi! Alors arrête!

Sur ces mots la brunette prit un second verre.

-Tu es d'une humeur exécrable! Soupira son amie.

-Et alors? Si tu subissais la moitié de ce que je subis tous les soirs avant de venir ici, tu aurais peut-être ma mine déplorable!

-Marguerite tu n'étais pas obliger de…

-De vendre mon corps n'est-ce pas? Coupa-t-elle avec sarcasme, et bien si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, qui le fera? Assurément pas toi!

-Ce sont des reproches Madge?

-Peut-être bien!

Sa meilleure amie se redressa brusquement, puis déclara :

-Ne m'accuse pas de tes torts Marguerite!

-Dans ce cas… laisse-moi, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Très bien, on se revoit ce soir!

-Bye!

Marguerite regarda Adrienne qui sortit de l'endroit, puis elle laissa ses yeux gris-vert flâner sur les hommes et femmes assis aux tables. Comme elle avait empli son travail de la journée, elle fut tentée de sortir d'ici… Elle allait d'ailleurs le faire lorsqu'un homme… environ dans la vingtaine peut-être 23 à 26 ans vint s'asseoir sur une chaise qui n'était pas occupée à sa droite. Elle le détailla d'un peu plus près… Il était roux, assez grand et plus ou moins beau. Par contre, elle aurait pu se perdre pendant très longtemps dans ses yeux verts. Il affichait un air espiègle ou était-ce tout simplement son air naturel… Elle pouvait aussi noter qu'il… était riche. Sa montre et ses vêtements ne trompaient pas. Oh… il ne devait pas avoir une très grosse fortune, mais il devait être aisé financièrement.

Se demandant pour quelle raison elle restait là à examiner un parfait étranger, elle se leva. Avant même qu'elle n'eut fait un pas pour s'éloigner, il la retint par le bras.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour travailler ici, fit-il subitement sans même se présenter.

Elle toisa sa main qui retenait son bras incrédule et répliqua sèchement :

-Et je vous trouve bien discourtois de me retenir de cette façon… Aux dernières nouvelles je ne vous connais pas!

Elle le vit sourire. Un sourire chaleureux et sans mauvaises intentions.

-Excusez-moi…

Il la lâcha et au lieu de filer comme elle avait prévu, elle reprit sa place près du jeune rouquin.

-Et il n'y a pas d'âge pour travailler ici, déclara-t-elle simplement.

-Je m'en aperçois…

-Puis du reste, je ne suis pas si jeune! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Ah non?

-Non…

-Quel âge avez-vous? Interrogea-t-il.

-Quel âge me donneriez-vous? Questionna-t-elle avec malice comme réponse à sa question.

George resta un instant muet, sans savoir quoi affirmer. Il était vrai qu'elle était diablement belle et attirante, mais son visage avait quelque chose de brisé et puéril… Elle semblait aussi beaucoup souffrir sans vraiment le démontrer. Elle semblait se cacher sous des airs désinvoltes et imperturbables. Il la devinait aussi très distante. Jeune? Non… elle semblait avoir trop de vécu pour avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Il se ravisa :

-Non, vous avez raison, vous ne semblez pas très jeune…

Elle arqua un sourcil et demanda :

-Vous êtes??

-George Challenger… et vous…?

-Marguerite… seulement Marguerite…

-Que faites-vous dans la vie George?

-Je… suis un scientifique…

Elle échappa un petit rire.

-Qui a-t-il de si drôle?

-Rien, pouffa-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi riez-vous?

-Mais pour rien je vous dis… ravie de vous avoir rencontré George…

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa et lui fit un au revoir de la main. Aussitôt, Challenger la suivit à l'extérieur où il la rattrapa vivement. Étrangement, il se sentait lié à cette jeune femme. Son sourire l'avait en quelque sorte ensorcelé et les effets de l'alcool n'aidait en rien à ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. Encore une fois, il la retint par le bras.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers lui et fronça les sourcils…

-Écoutez… je dois rentrer…

-Je peux vous raccompagner…

-Non… vraiment ça va aller…

-Mais…

-Ça fera deux-cent dollars, soupira-t-elle, ce sera chez vous ou…

-Pardon! S'exclama-t-il, mais je ne vous ai rien… et vous êtes… je!

-Ah non! Pitié ne me faites pas le coup de l'innocence! Vous êtes très charmant, mais j'ai autre chose à faire… c'est tout ce que je propose alors…

-Mais je n'ai rien demandé! Vous, vous êtes trompée sur mes intentions et… moi j'ignorais que vous étiez une putain…

Marguerite frissonna, ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce « qualificatif »! Elle l'aurait même giflé… seulement il avait raison! Ah, se promit-elle, elle arrêterait toute cette mascarade bientôt… Elle et Adrienne finirait par s'en sortir sans avoir à traîner les rues…

-Vous ignoriez? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir?

-Je voulais simplement avoir une… conversation…

-Laissez-moi rire! Vous allez me dire, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, que toutes vos intentions étaient bonnes?

Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre devant ce visage à couper le souffle et répondit :

-Oui…

-Vraiment? Insista-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le provoquer en laissant glisser une main sur sa poitrine.

Il la saisit et une lueur de colère sembla apparaître devant ses yeux… Challenger n'était pas fait de marbre… Il avait bu, il s'était disputer avec sa femme et cette Marguerite semblait le provoquer… D'autant plus qu'elle était loin d'être une jeune fille innocente. Elle regarda interdite sa main qu'il avait prise et le toisa dans les yeux.

-Très bien, dit-il d'une voix rauque…

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en retenant sa panique.

Elle n'avait pas réellement voulu qu'il en arrive à… là! Il était passablement séduisant. Il n'était pas laid… Elle avait déjà rencontré un bon nombre d'hommes qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville… Mais il était le premier avec lequel elle se sentait… étrange… Oui, c'était tout à fait le mot. Comme si elle pouvait en regardant ses yeux se sentir en sécurité… Toutefois, elle venait de commettre une grave erreur. À présent, il la regardait sans autre émotion que… le désir… Finalement, elle était peut-être aller trop loin…

-Je me suis disputer avec ma femme, avoua-t-il, si vous passez la nuit avec moi… je vous donnerai le double de ce que vous me chargerez…

-Le… double? Bredouilla-t-elle stupidement.

Elle avait tellement besoin d'argent! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser! Puis du reste… Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude…

-Très bien, fit-elle sèchement…

Lentement, le cœur battant, Marguerite entra dans une chambre que George avait louée… Bon plus vite, ils auraient terminé, plus vite elle sortirait d'ici… Seigneur qu'était-elle devenue… Elle aurait tellement aimé être l'une de ces jeunes filles vivant encore avec ses parents ou encore être celle promise à un homme bien… Elle aurait tellement aimé être comme les autres… Mais elle était elle… et personne d'autre… Elle se tourna vers Challenger et celui-ci fit un pas vers elle. L'expression de son visage la cloua sur place… était-ce de la compassion… de la tendresse? Elle ne détourna pas son regard du sien tandis qu'il glissa une main sur son visage…

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Questionna-t-il doucement, comme s'il tentait de la dissuader… de l'enlever de cette prison où elle s'était cloîtrée.

-Pour survivre, murmura-t-elle…

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue et recula. Hébétée, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne méritez pas tout ceci…

-Oh si… je vous le conjure…

-J'ai fait une erreur… je vous prierais de partir…

-Quoi!?! Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Bien sûr qui si! Allez partez!

Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous voulez vous n'est-ce pas?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je veux que vous sortiez d'ici…

Intimement déçue, Marguerite ne put se résoudre à sortir de la pièce. Que faisait-elle? Peut-être ne voyait-elle que les billets à la fin de cette aventure!

-Qu'attendez-vous? Interrogea-t-il.

-Que vous mettiez un peu vos convictions et vos principes de côtés! Êtes-vous à ce point parfait? Ce serait impossible…

-Est-ce que vous dites toujours noir lorsque quelqu'un dit blanc et vice versa?

-Toujours, sourit-elle malicieusement, en fait… je n'aime pas être repoussée…

Elle s'approcha de lui, de la même manière que dans la rue… Et cette fois Challenger sut qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas… Cette femme voulait à tout prix lui retirer une somme d'argent… alors soit! Elle était loin d'être un ange… il devait s'y résoudre! Sans un autre mot, il fit un pas, l'enlaça et s'empara de ses lèvres presque sauvagement. Au contacte de son corps à faire rêver un saint, de ses lèvres pas le moins du monde hésitantes et de ses mains qui vinrent s'accrocher à ses épaules, il crut défaillir… Oui, tomber dans cette passion, cette ardeur qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis trop longtemps… Il n'osait plus se détacher d'elle… Ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches qu'il attira davantage à lui.

Marguerite fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés… À l'habitude, elle détestait le commencement de cette torture qui durait pour elle une éternité, mais aujourd'hui… cela semblait différent… très différent. Elle n'eut pas cette même répugnance lorsqu'elle déboutonna la chemise du rouquin… Non… elle fut même surprise à vouloir le toucher… Leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Il la regarda et… sa gorge se serra. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il lui voulait du bien? Il était comme les autres! Avide d'assouvir ses désirs… Dans ce cas… pour quelles raisons l'aida-t-elle à détacher sa robe? Pourquoi ne bougea-t-elle pas lorsqu'il délia son corsage? Il saisit doucement ses mains qui vagabondaient sur son torse, puis embrassa ses paumes. Fascinée, elle ne fit aucun mouvement ce qui n'était certes pas dans ses habitudes. Il enfouit ensuite sa tête contre son cou et dès lors… elle s'abandonna, sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi… Elle frémit, lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque, lorsque ses yeux la dévorèrent du regard, lorsque sa bouche se fit plus pressante et lorsque son corps se fit plus brûlant…

Ces simples gestes que toutes femmes auraient pris sans poser de question, sans même se rendre compte qu'ils étaient emplis de douceur et de tendresse laissa Marguerite incrédule. Il effleurait sa peau, ses seins, son ventre comme si elle représentait absolument tout au monde… Comme s'il guettait d'abord à son plaisir qu'au sien. Pour sa part, c'était la première fois qu'elle se prêtait totalement au jeux, sans artifice.

Ils furent rapidement dévêtis et Marguerite prit finalement l'initiative de le pousser vers le lit. Il sourit et l'admira. Un corps pareil au sien aurait dû être interdit. Elle n'avait aucun défaut et ses longs cheveux bouclés cachaient légèrement sa poitrine. Elle était belle à damner un dieu! Ses yeux brillaient pratiquement dans la noirceur de la pièce et il parvenait à voir son air sauvage qui la rendait d'autant plus désirable. Elle était irrésistible, de son magnifique visage à ses jambes interminables. Un physique parfait qui lui coupait carrément le souffle.

Elle s'étira vers lui et traça de sa bouche et ses mains de longues et habiles caresses qui auraient emporté tout homme à la folie. Si elle avait eu des doutes sur la soif qu'il pouvait avoir d'elle, elle n'en avait plus! Il finit par la faire basculer sous lui et il la couvrit de baisers, tentant d'ignorer cette délicieuse sensation qui torturait son être ou du moins son corps! Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, essayant tous les deux d'oublier pourquoi ils en étaient là… La question ne se posait même pas, ils avaient la réponse.

C'était la première fois que George trompait sa femme et il n'avait aucun remords si ce n'était qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais sa maîtresse d'un soir. Tout était physique et pourtant, il était convaincu que ce qu'ils partageaient resterait unique…

Enfin, il la posséda avec un soupir rauque. Il pu sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, son souffle contre son cou et ses ongles se déplacer sur son dos telle une douce caresse. Elle ne feignait pas les battements précipités de son cœur, ni ce visage qui exprimait un réel désir. Étrangement, tandis qu'il se mouvait en elle, leurs mains se cherchèrent. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs soupirs volèrent dans la pièce et leurs respirations devinrent plus haletantes lorsqu'il accéléra ses coups de reins.

Finalement, Marguerite arqua son corps contre celui de son compagnon, sa tête se cambrant vers l'arrière lorsqu'elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, ayant atteint le paroxysme. Bientôt, George la rejoignit et il murmura à son oreille quelque chose de complètement inaudible. Ses derniers mouvements furent tendres et lents accompagnés de sa main droite qui lâcha la sienne pour venir toucher sa joue… Épuisés, mais comblés, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans bouger. La peur de revenir à la réalité ou de prendre en conscience leurs actes les en empêchèrent. Puis du reste, il n'en avait pas la force.

Marguerite ferma les yeux en retenant un sanglot, puis glissa sa main sur la tempe en sueur de son amant… Il la regarda un petit moment, embrassa son front, puis reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine en la serrant fort contre lui. Jamais, depuis qu'elle offrait son corps pour de l'argent, elle n'avait prit plaisir à « faire l'amour » avec qui que ce soit… Jusqu'à maintenant… George sembla s'endormir avant elle, mais rapidement elle plongea dans une sorte de torpeur qui ressemblait à celle du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Challenger se réveilla en sursaut dû au tonnerre qui déchirait le ciel. Il devait être malgré tout passé midi. Il étira un bras vers la place désormais vide près de lui… Il se redressa tandis que les événements de la veille revinrent à son esprit. Il se frotta les tempes et respira le parfum de Marguerite (N/A Aucune idée quelle odeur cette fois… je refuse de mettre la lavande!) qui avait imprégné les draps. Il chercha une trace de sa présence en vain. Il trouva cependant une feuille avec quelques lignes écrites rapidement à la main. Il les parcouru :

_George…_

_Je me suis permise de prendre l'argent dans votre pantalon… Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur pour votre futur… _

_Affectueusement…_

_Marguerite. _

Il se précipita sur ses vêtements et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon… Plus rien!! Il n'avait plus d'argent! Pas un centime! Il remarqua la disparition de sa montre et… de son alliance!!! Seigneur, elle lui avait tout prit! Tout ce qu'il avait sur lui ayant de la valeur! Il secoua la tête et… sourit. Oui, il sourit, regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre, puis se laissa retomber sur lit….

OUFF!!! Ça m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps que je croyais pour écrire cette fic! Je n'en suis pas très fière non plus --' J'aurais pu me forcer davantage, mais je n'étais pas vraiment « dedans » au moment crucial petit sourire pervers Bon! Alors voilà! Je ne crois pas que ce soit traumatisant… s'étouffe Je commence à être habituer!

Pardon pour les dollars, mais je n'ai aucune idée c'était quoi la monnaie en Angleterre dans les années 1900…!

Les mains c'est un petit délire personnel…

**-----------------------------**

FIINN !!! Alors, vous appréciez ?? Donnez-nous vos commentaires !!! Siouplaiiit !


	6. Malone n'a qu'à bien se tenir

Bon. Oui, 2010. Oui, nous sommes encore en vie. Oui, on se connaît encore (grâce à Facebook et l'Université !)....

OUI on écrit encore des fanfictions... (HONTE)

Bien voilà la pièce manquantes.

Pas besoin de reviewer. (En fait, oui, vous DEVEZ reviewer!)

**Malone n'a qu'à bien se tenir**

Malone avait passé des mois d'horrible solitude dans le fin fond de la dangereuse jungle amazonienne. Il était sale. Il devait prendre sa douche. Voilà pourquoi, il avait décidé de revenir vers le Tree House.

Ces mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il avait vécu des aventures extraordinaires.

Il arriva dans son ancienne demeure, un matin où la chaleur était suffocante. Il la regarda un moment, avec émotion. Il souffla :

- Me voilà enfin.

Il se dirigea vers l'élévateur et y pénétra. Rendu à l'intérieur du Tree House, il scanda des noms au hasard, mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Conclusion : il était seul. Encore.

Il en profita pour se diriger vers la douche, invention ô combien magnifique, elle qui l'avait tant interpellé. Il se déshabilla, et tout nu, il se mit sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il se frotta vigoureusement le corps avec un savon à base d'herbes. Quand il eut terminé, il coupa l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Son corps était luisant. Il se sentait propre.

Au moment où il allait se prendre un fruit, histoire de satisfaire certains de ses besoins primaires, l'élévateur se mit en marche. Roxton apparut subitement. Le coup fortuit du hasard fit échapper la goyave que tenait Malone. Il serra vivement sa serviette, comme effrayé, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Roxton regarda son interlocuteur avec stupéfaction.

- Neddy-boy ?

Sa voix trahissait son étonnement et sa joie.

- Vous êtes revenu ?

- Mais non. Je venais seulement prendre une douche. Je repars. Ne dites à personne que je suis passé.

Roxton haussa un sourcil et devant son visage déconfit, Malone ajouta en le rassurant :

- Mais voyons mon ami, bien sûr que je suis revenu.

- Ah !

Roxton s'approcha de l'autre homme, visiblement content de le revoir, pour de bon. Il ouvrit ses bras de façon masculine et Malone s'y précipita. Ils se serrèrent virilement dans leurs bras.

Roxton remarqua à quel point Malone sentait bon. Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts. Malone fronça les sourcils, surpris de sentir ce contact chaleureux, venant du chasseur, comme s'il voulait prolonger leur étreinte. Malone tapota le dos de Roxton. Le mouvement brusque qu'il fit pour manifester sa gaieté, fit tomber la serviette qu'il avait autour des reins.

- Oh.

Malone se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Mais le malaise ne dura qu'un instant. Roxton le rassura :

- Ne vous en faites pas.

Malone rougit et rattrapa sa serviette en vitesse. Il se redressa et se retrouva face à face à Roxton. Ils s'échangèrent un regard troublant.

Roxton s'approcha de Malone, curieux et attiré. Leur regard se prolongea. Malone, sous le coup de l'impulsion, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Roxton. Leur baiser, d'abord innocent, s'intensifia. Leurs souffles se cherchèrent, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. C'était inexplicable. L'attirance était présente, là, tout juste entre leurs corps.

C'était une pulsion. Ils avaient subitement envie de l'autre. Ils l'assouviraient.

Malone eut un souvenir de ses longues journées de voyage dans la jungle.

Il s'était retrouvé dans un territoire d'hommes-singes. L'un d'eux l'avait pourchassé. Pas pour le manger. Malone avait tenté de fuir, pendant une bonne partie de la journée… sans succès.

Au moment où Roxton allait tourner Malone, ses mains sur ses hanches, il se redressa vivement, paniqué, et repoussa Roxton. Il s'enfuit en direction de son ancienne chambre, ferma le rideau et se rhabilla en vitesse.

Plus personne ne parlerait de cet incident.

FIN


End file.
